Today was a Fairytale
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Hold your breath..take a rest for a while... Cerita pendek Lu Xun x OC dihari yang berhujan..


Today was a Fairytale

* * *

Dynasty Warriors

Character belong to **KOEI**

* * *

Chara: Lu Xun

OC: Xue Qiu Yue (by Morning Eagle)

Fanfic story: Morning Eagle

My first OC story, cerita pendek Lu Xun x OC. Fic yang sudah terpendam begitu lama di dalam laptop ^^; Entah kenapa pingin segera dirilis begitu melihat hujan sore-sore..hehehe.. Fic ini terbagi dalam 2 perspektif, Qiu Yue dan Lu Xun..

And also thank you for my playlist! My inspiration! Judul fanfic diambil dari lagunya Taylor Swift =)

**Regina Spektor-the Call**

**Taylor Swift-Today was a Fairytale, Speak Now, Crazier**

Happy reading all~

~0000000~

_Qiu Yue's side:_

Tetes hujan sudah mulai turun dan membasahi tanganku perlahan. Orang-orang mulai berlari menuju tempat teduh terdekat –mencari perlindungan dari dingin dan basahnya hujan. Aku menuju kandang kuda untuk berteduh, menikmati hujan yang mulai menderas. Entah kenapa hujan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagiku. Mendengarkan iramanya yang tidak teratur, tetes-tetes air yang jatuh menimbulkan riak kecil di tanah, dan bau rumput basah—bau mint yang dingin.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong istana, tidak mempedulikan hujan sama sekali. Bagi mereka ini adalah musim yang buruk—membuat segala aktivitas dan pekerjaan menjadi terganggu. Cuacanya yang dingin dan lembab membuat tempat tidur adalah pilihan terbaik untuk ditempati. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah deretan kandang kuda yang tersusun rapi—mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat. Atap jerami yang bercabang-cabang meneteskan air hujan satu demi satu secara bergantian, kadang cepat kadang lambat, tergantung dari banyaknya hujan yang turun.

Seseorang memecah lamunan fantasiku. Lu Xun berlari dari kejauhan dan berteduh di sampingku. Dia tersenyum padaku sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang basah terkena hujan.

"Hujan mencegahmu kembali ke istana?" tanyanya santai dan tersenyum hangat. Senyumnya membuatku merasakan detak jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat, ingin memeluknya dan merasakan apa detak jantungnya sama sepertiku, berdetak keras dan cepat,

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil balas tersenyum padanya, "Tidak. Aku senang hujan."

Lu Xun terlihat bingung sambil setengah tersenyum. Mungkin pikirnya aku ini orang aneh.

"Aku suka baunya," lanjutku.

"Hah?"

"Bau hujan, rumput yang basah, dinginnya, suaranya... Ini seperti mimpi. Sesuatu yang terlihat majis muncul di depan matamu, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali."

Lu Xun mengamati hujan yang turun membasahi tanah dan rumput. Matanya menerawang jauh, mulai memperhatikan sesuatu yang _majis itu_, mulai memasuki duniaku. "Tidak buruk juga."

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku ke papan kayu kokoh dan mulai menghirup udara perlahan. Tetesan-tetesan air menetes perlahan dari ujung rambut Lu Xun—rambutnya yang basah membuat warnanya terlihat lebih gelap dan bersinar, membuatku ingin menyentuhnya, merasakan dingin dan lembutnya di tanganku. Seandainya saja waktu berhenti berdetak, membiarkan hujan terus berlanjut, menahan kami berdua yang sedang menikmati dinginnya hujan di bawah atap jerami yang basah, mendengarkan angin berhembus lembut dan dingin, membuat jantung kami berdetak perlahan dan seirama, memikirkan sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar kenyataan yang ada, membiarkan imajinasi kami berkelana. Namun langit berkata lain, awan hitam perlahan membiarkan sang mentari kembali muncul. Cahayanya menyinari beberapa tempat secara tak beraturan, rintik-rintik hujan perlahan mulai mereda. Lu Xun berdiri di depanku, memperhatikan mataku yang masih menerawang jauh.

"Waktunya kembali?" tanyanya lembut. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan mulai melangkah keluar dari tempat nyamanku. Melangkah kembali ke dunia nyata dan pekerjaan yang telah menanti.

~0000000~

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when i saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale..._

_Taylor Swift-Today was a Fairytale_

~0000000~

_Lu Xun's side_:

Tetes air membasahi tanganku. Aku menengadah ke atas, melihat langit yang berubah gelap dan hujan mulai turun deras. Orang-orang sibuk berlarian mencari tempat berteduh dan kebanyakan menuju ke arah istana utama. Aku bermaksud mengikuti mereka, tapi sesuatu menahan langkahku. Jauh di depan, tepatnya di kandang kuda, Qiu Yue sedang berteduh sambil memandangi hujan yang turun. Wajahnya tidak terlihat khawatir, melainkan sebaliknya—sangat menikmati pemandangan di depannya, seperti sesuatu yang baru kali ini dia lihat. Aku berlari mendekatinya, menjauhi tugas yang menantiku di perpustakaan, lebih memilih untuk berdiri bersamanya—ingin tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, apa yang dia lamunkan, yang membuatnya terasa sangat nyaman.

"Hujan mencegahmu kembali ke istana?" tanyaku sambil membersihkan tanganku yang basah karena hujan. Dia memperhatikanku, sedikit kaget tapi tersenyum. Senyumnya yang lembut, sungguh berbeda dengan suasana hatiku yang sedikit suram karena cuaca buruk ini.

"Tidak. Aku senang hujan," katanya santai. Dia memperhatikan wajahku yang terlihat bingung, tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Aku suka baunya," lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Apa serunya melihat hujan turun disaat kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, membuat seluruh tenagamu terambil karena rasa malas yang muncul. Lembab dan dinginnya udara, membuatmu kadang-kadang bergidik kedinginan.

"Bau hujan, rumput yang basah, dinginnya, suaranya... Ini seperti mimpi. Sesuatu yang terlihat majis muncul di depan matamu, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali." Dia tersenyum sambil merasakan udara di sekitarnya yang berubah dingin. Aku masih merasa bingung, tapi mengikuti apa yang dia katakan. Melihat tetes-tetes air hujan yang turun dari atap jerami, tetes-tetes hujan yang menciptakan riak tanah di rumput basah, burung-burung berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang rindang, bau rumput basah yang sangat khas, dinginnya angin tapi terasa lembut. Dia benar, ini seakan-akan waktu telah berhenti berdetak, membiarkan kita beristirahat dari segala masalah yang ada, menikmati sesuatu yang majis, yang selama ini tidak pernah kita sadari, menetramkan hati yang sedang galau. Beban di pikiranku seakan-akan hilang sesaat, terbawa oleh angin dingin yang menerpa. Hujan sama sekali tidak menyebalkan. "Tidak buruk juga."

Qiu Yue terlihat senang dengan pendapatku. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding kayu dan mulai kembali menerawang jauh. Aku memperhatikannya diam-diam, mata coklat kemerahannya menyembunyikan suatu rahasia yang ingin kulihat, senyumnya yang lembut membuatku ingin terus berada di sampingnya—tidak menyembunyikan kebohongan maupun kemunafikan. Aku merasakan inilah _rumah_ku, berada di sampingnya tanpa beban dan pikiran yang mengganggu. Seandainya hujan tidak pernah berhenti, membuat kami terus berteduh di tempat yang terasingkan ini, menikmati suasana yang _asing_ ini, melihatnya terasa nyaman dan tersenyum. Pikiran itu terlintas di benakku, aku ingin dia hanya melihatku seorang, tetap melihatku dengan tatapan nyamannya itu, tetap tersenyum untukku...

Suara hujan yang deras mulai mereda. Angin dingin mulai berhenti bertiup, digantikan oleh cahaya matahari yang mulai menunjukkan sosoknya. Bau hujan masih terasa, tapi bercampur dengan hangatnya mentari. Saatnya kembali bekerja, Tuan Lu Meng pasti kesal menungguku seharian. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat imajinasiku—_rumah_ku yang nyaman tepat di sisinya. Aku memperhatikan matanya yang masih menerawang jauh, mengatakan _seandainya hujan tetap berlanjut_.

"Waktunya kembali?" tanyaku memecah lamunannya. Dia kembali melihat mataku, tatapannya hangat. Qiu Yue mengangguk dan mulai melangkah keluar, mengikuti langkahku.

~0000000~

Thank you for reading!~


End file.
